


dream

by wastedren



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, based off a chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedren/pseuds/wastedren
Summary: he wants to scream at solomon to just leave! what was even up with him? coming to his room and laying in his bed like he owned it!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	dream

“solomon?” luke’s voice is quiet and mumbled, vision blurred from sleep and all he can see is a blur of white and skin and he can only assume it's solomon, “what are you doing?”

solomon says nothing as he approaches his bed and confusion fills his sleep-ridden brain, “solomon?” he calls out once more and he doesn't know what he expected but it definitely wasn't this.

solomon pats his head gently and cards his fingers through his hair, a smile on his face.

“w-what are you doing?!”

solomon says nothing as he moves to lay down on his bed, “hey! this is _my_ bed, what do you think you're doing?!”

if solomon hears him he doesn't make it known, laying down and pulling the blankets over himself, he mumbles incoherently as he puts his hand back on his hair and pets him.

luke’s face flush from anger and embarrassment and he pulls solomon’s hand away jerkily, “don't pet me like some dog!” 

“chihuahua…”

luke’s face warms up and he sits up and tries to shove solomon off, “i'm not a chihuahua you stupid human!”

solomon shrugs off his pushing and goes back to petting him. luke feels embarrassment and humiliation burn at his mind and he wants to scream at solomon to just leave! what was even up with him? coming to _his_ room and laying in _his_ bed like he owned it! 

and just when luke is about to yell solomon’s hand slips off his head. he looks at his face to find his eyes close- quiet snores escaping his nose and disbelief swallows his soul.

did he really just fall asleep?!

what a jerk!

luke huffs, he could leave but this was his room and he wasn't going to leave the comfort of his own bed just because solomon decided to make himself home in his bed! 

he pouts and lays back down- anger biting away at his mind as he plots solomon’s demise and in the middle of constructing his overly detailed plan he falls asleep- solomon right beside him.


End file.
